


All I need

by ShipMistress



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M for mild sexual content, Modern AU, Multi, attentive Eret, attentive Hiccup, exhausted Astrid, just some shower thoughts, unbetaed, unedited, very vague...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipMistress/pseuds/ShipMistress
Summary: When Astrid is exhausted after a long day, Hiccup and Eret know just what to do to help her wind down.
Relationships: Eret/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	All I need

With a tired groan, Astrid sank to the ground, her legs giving way beneath her and the tiled wall of the shower cabin in her back her only source of balance whatsoever. She was so _tired._

The day had started hectically already; the kids had woken her up even earlier than her alarm and they'd _still_ managed to end up late, work had been an absolute nightmare with a broken-down network and a sheer flood of incoming phone calls, and with all the construction sites along the road the traffic on her way home had been worse than shopping before holidays. But now, the day was finally over, the kids asleep, and she _finally_ had a minute to breathe.

And, oh, this was just what she needed. The tiles in her back were already warm, hot water cascading like rain onto her head and down her body. It was so wonderfully warm, soothing, the sound of running water keeping her from thinking. A small paradise.

 _Just a minute,_ she told herself. She didn't want to unnecessarily waste any water, but right now, she just _needed_ this.

Settled in the corner of the large cabin and with her head resting against the wall, her eyes fell close without her permission. _Just a little bit longer, just a moment…_

"Do you mind if I join you?"

Astrid didn't open her eyes, didn't have to look up to recognise Eret's voice. Her lips twitched into a serene smile and instead of an answer, she just weakly patted the ground next to her. Eret seemed to understand her though as he slipped into the cabin and joined her on the ground a moment later.

"Come here," he murmured, and she didn't resist when he pulled her into his arms and against his chest. 

Mmh, this was even better. His skin felt even warmer than the water, his arms holding her so strong and comforting. She prided herself for being strong, but sometimes being able to let herself be weak was the greatest gift she could ask for. 

She couldn't say for how long they stayed there, water running down their bodies and fingers slowly caressing wet skin. But when she almost fell asleep, mind drifting off into blissful darkness, she was actually glad when Eret shook her awake again.

"Hey now. Let's get you dry, then you can relax."

She groaned a little but nodded and gratefully accepted his help when standing up proved to be more difficult than usual. 

He was too sweet really, drying her up as if she was one of their kids. It made her giggle in a sudden flash of energy and she grabbed his face to kiss him soundly. 

"Thanks," she hummed. "You know me so well; that was just what I needed."

One corner of Eret's mouth rose into a soft smile. "Anytime."

When they left the bathroom, Astrid was about to just crash in their bed and sleep for as long as she could. But as it seemed, her partners had slightly different plans. 

The living room was lit by half a dozen candles, unscented ones, just how she liked it best. On the low tea table, she spotted her favourite mug, one that held twice as much as ordinary cups and in the shape of a blue dragon, and judging by the scent it was filled with Hiccup’s fantastic how chocolate mix. Hiccup himself sat on the sofa, his prosthetic already taken off for the day and with his arms open for her to cuddle. An invitation she followed gladly. 

Burrowed against him and with Eret on her other side, she reached for her dragon mug. “Mmh,” she hummed, inhaling the potent scent coming from the mug. “Is there by any chance something else that just hot chocolate in here?” 

Hiccup chuckled quietly, barely more than a vibration running through his body. “The way you looked, I thought you wouldn’t mind if I spiked your chocolate with some Bailey’s.”

“Perfect!” 

She placed a quick peck on Hiccup’s cheek, then slowly drank the hot brew. The warmth settled deep in her belly, making her even more sleepy but also more reluctant to ever move again. Here, between her two lovers, she felt comfortable and at home, relaxed and supported. That was all she needed.

Once her chocolate was empty and her mind close to drifting off again, she felt them move around her. Her weight shifted until is rested against Eret’s body again, somehow always a bit warmer than hers. Hiccup settled by her feet, taking them into his lap, and started to carefully knead the sole of her right foot.

Astrid sighed, a soft smile on her lips, but soon all but melted beneath Hiccup’s ministration. His hands were almost magical when it came to massages; they knew exactly where to press and prod to turn her into nothing but a puddle of goo. 

Hiccup focused on her feet for a long while, Eret holding her upper body and occasionally placing soft kissed to her temple or her neck. It was wonderful and she felt so light, as if she was floating on a cloud, their love and adoration all she needed. 

She was so far gone that by the time Hiccup worked his way up her legs she was barely conscious anymore. She felt his touch, felt her body react, but her mind didn’t wake up enough to register all that happened. Even when tension coiled tight in her belly and when her body shook with the release, it only served to let her drift off further, blissful and relaxed. 

Eret lifted her sleeping body up in his arms and carried her to their large bed, making sure that she was tugged in warm and comfortable. Astrid still barely noticed, just burrowed deeper into the cushions, so cosy and soft, and later when Hiccup and Eret joined her in bed, she cuddled to them both around her.

No matter how exhausting and stressful her life sometimes could be… Astrid loved it. Her job, their kids, everything. It was what she wanted, what made her happy. 

And on top of it all, she had Hiccup and Eret to share it with, who knew exactly what she needed every now and then.


End file.
